


Travel Delays

by alliebird58



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliebird58/pseuds/alliebird58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve and her flight home was canceled. Without a place to stay, she turns to an old friend for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Delays

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolute trash for Christmas au fics.
> 
> I am also absolute trash for Merintosh.
> 
> So it was basically inevitable that this would happen at some point.
> 
> I honestly only intended this to be a one-shot, but once I realized I was almost at 2,500 words and nowhere NEAR the middle, I decided it might be best to split it up. So this is part one of…something. Maybe three? I don’t really know yet, I’m winging this as I go along. Pure, sugar-coated fluff is ahead, clanmates, so be sure to brush your teeth after reading.

“What do ye mean all flights have been canceled???” She screeched, aware to a certain degree that she was making a scene and the poor lass at the counter looked ready to cry. 

“I’m sorry ma'am, there is a large storm that’s seemed to stall right over the entire east coast. No flights allowed to take off or land for at least another day or so,” the lady squeaked out, clearly ready for another verbal lashing from the fiery red-head. Merida just sighed, and felt the urge to bang her head on the counter. 

 

“Is Christmas Eve though! And this is the only flight to Scotland for four days! I haven’t seen me family back home in over a year!” 

“I’m truly sorry, miss. But it can’t be helped. No planes will be taking off from the east coast for the next few days. I can put you on the next flight out, though. It leaves the 29th.”

Merida felt her anger deflate like a balloon, “Aye yes, thas fine. Thank ye.” She saw the attendant breath an audible sigh of relief and a stab of guilt wriggled into her heart. Not like this poor woman (who looked like the epitome of having a bad day) could control the weather. The attendant handed Merida her new boarding passes, “If you need help finding accommodations…” The lady began quickly, but Merida just snatched the tickets out of her hand and stalked away.

Now she was left with the undeniable predicament of what she was going to do for the next four days. Her dorm building at NYU had closed down for the winter holiday, and her roommate, a girl named Ruby, had taken off the day prior to see her parents in Florida. The downside of going to university in a different country, Merida thought bitterly, as she pulled out her phone, sending a text to her mother saying her flight was canceled and to call. She stared out the large window at the large flakes falling fast, glaring slightly, and cursing the name of whatever God decided Christmas Eve was the perfect time for a blizzard. 

Merida racked her brain for places she could crash for the next few days and unfortunately came up with very few options. She was decidedly resigned to having to find some hotel room and pay an ungodly amount for the few nights, when her phone rang. 

“Hi Ma, how’re ye?”

“Merida! Oh honey I’m sorry to hear about yer flight. Where are ye now?”

Merida sighed, her mom was a worrier, “I’m still at the airport. I booked a flight home for the 29th but I don’t have anywhere to stay for the next few days. Ruby’s gone to Florida and all the rest of my friends are off with their families.”

“What do ye plan on doin’ then, dear?” Merida exhaled deeply, sitting herself on the bench facing the window and leaned her head back in resignation. 

“I don know, probably just find a cheap hotel to stay in for the next few days. Hope I can find somethin’ that won’t cost my first born child.”

It was silent on the other end of the line for a few moments, and she could almost hear the gears in her mother’s head turning thousands of miles away. “What about callin’ that one lad ye met yer first year? Ye said he doesn’t get to head back home durin’ the holidays?” 

Merida sighed as she contemplated her mother’s suggestion. The boy in question was one Cothric Macintosh. She had met him her freshman year at NYU, and he had been a senior. He was a mentor for some of the foreign students on campus and had happened to be from Scotland as well. She had found a fast friend in him during those early days, when she had been nothing but feisty and a pain in the arse, trying to hide how nervous she really was, but he had seen straight through her act. Once he graduated though, went off and got a job working in some marketing firm, their time together and closeness had faded into the occasional random text. 

Truth be told, calling him had crossed her mind, and she had been furiously trying to list all the reasons why that would be SUCH a bad idea. The first reason being that, when they last saw each other almost two and a half years ago, he had cornered her in the hallway of the art building where she had class late one evening, and kissed her furiously. He had set her body on fire and melted her heart, but she hadn’t been ready for the intensity of the emotions he felt for her. So she had left him there, alone, watching her retreating form run away.

Well, really, that was the only reason she could think of to not call him, but it seemed like a valid one. 

“Aye, mom, if I can’t find a place for reasonable, maybe I’ll give him a call. I gotta go and see what I can figure out before everythin’ closes down for the day. I’ll give you a call when I have a place to stay. I love you very much. Give the boys my love as well,”

“Aye of course, Merida. We will miss ye tomorrow, but we will see ye soon. Be safe my darling, we love you very much.” She heard the line click, and she nearly threw her phone at the window when she felt tears stinging at her eyes, realizing that she wouldn’t get to be with her family on Christmas. But, she huffed out, brushing a few curls out of her eyes, there was no point in breaking down in the middle of the airport. She hauled her laptop out of the case and began searching for the nearest hotel, but after she realized that she was either going to pay more money than she made in two months at the art studio for a few nights in a hotel or be sleeping in some questionably shady motel, she slammed the laptop shut. So, with a resigned sigh, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts until she came across Mac’s name. 

Merida steeled herself, took a breath, and pressed the call button. 

It only took a few moments for the line to connect. 

“….Merida?”

Oh god, oh god, oh god, she had not been prepared to actually hear the sound of his voice again. 

“Umm, yeah. It’s, it’s me. Hi. Mac. How…How’re you?” 

The line was silent, just the steady sound of breath coming through the receiver, and she kicked herself for thinking this would be a good idea. 

“I’m fine…Merida, is somethin’ wrong?” 

“Well actually. Now that ye mention it, yeah kind of?” 

“What’s the matter?” 

Merida took a deep breath, determined to get through the whole explanation as soon as possible. “Well I was supposed to be headin’ back home this afternoon for Christmas to see my family, but all the flights have been canceled out of the east coast because of this damn storm and I can’t leave ‘till the 29th but I don’ have anywhere to stay and IwashopinthatmaybeIcouldstaywithyeforafewdays?” The last part came out in a rush. 

There was more silence and Merida’s eyes squinted shut, regretting the entire conversation; she continued on in a rush.

“I mean, I understand if your busy,”

“Merida,”

“Or if you aren’t up for company,” 

“….Merida?”

“or, or, or, if ye just don’ want to see me, I completely get it…” 

“MERIDA,” she gulped her words down, taking a shuddering breath. She heard a long downbeat sigh come from the other end. “Of course ye can stay here. I promised I would always be there if ye needed me, an’ that hasn’t changed. Where are ye?” 

For some reason a wave of guilt and pain washed through her body, warmth burning her cheeks. “I’m at JFK, waitin’ in the airport lobby.” 

“Alrigh’ well text me what gate yer near. I’ll be there in just a mo’ to get ye.”

Relief washed through her, “Thank ye, Mac. I….I really appreciate it.”

“Aye, Merida. I’ll see ye soon.” And then there was nothing. 

She quickly shot off a text to him, giving a more specific location, and he replied saying he’d be there in twenty minutes. 

Merida spent the next eighteen minutes frantically pacing the window in the front of the pickup area, trying to prepare herself for what would, without a doubt, be the most awkward four days of her life, judging by their two minute phone conversation. She had no idea what he was like anymore, what he would think of her. She was lost in her thoughts when she got a text from him, saying he was in the pick-up lot just down the way. Merida grabbed her backpack and suitcase, squared her shoulders, and made to face her past. 

\------

When she finally made it to the lot, she saw Mac standing outside his car, leaning against the door, gazing around to spot her. Snow was falling heavily; big, white, fluffy flakes that stuck to everything and turned the land clean, and Merida felt herself smile. She saw him first, luckily, and stopped short. Two and a half years, and the low burning fire in her belly still blazed when she was around him. Merida felt her arms start to shake, and moving her feet seemed to be the biggest achievement of her life. 

Then he looked at her. 

The smile that lit up his face made the harsh fire in her gut turn into soft butterflies, and god she had forgotten how attractive he was; tall, sharp features, wavy dark hair and the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. He took three steps, then suddenly he was right before her. 

“Hello, Mac,” she spoke softly, not quite meeting his gaze, and without a word he was pulling her into his warm embrace, startling her. 

A few seconds passed and Merida wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne and whatever silly things he used in his hair, and it was almost like being home. 

“Hi Merida. I’ve missed ye,” He pulled her in closer still, not leaving an inch of space between their bodies, and buried his nose in her curls. They stayed that way for minutes (it could have been hours) but even in his arms she could feel the cold starting to sink through her skin, could feel her body start to shake slightly. Mac pulled back slightly, his hands still grasping her upper arms firmly and looking her up and down. Merida ducked her head beneath the curtain of her hair, hiding the blush she felt warm her face at his appreciative gaze. He gave her a goofy grin and shook his head, as if clearing cobwebs out of his mind.

“Yer shakin’ Merida, let’s get ye in the car.” He pulled away completely, and she instantly felt a loss at his contact. She made to grab her suitcase, but he nudged her out of the way. “Get in the car, lass, I’ve got this.” He threw a wink over his shoulder, and Merida vaguely wondered if her cheeks would permanently be painted a shade of pink whenever she was around him. These four days might just be the death of her. 

She climbed into the car, instantly sinking into the warmth of the vehicle, and she hummed appreciatively. Mac swung into the driver’s side, slamming the door and shaking snowflakes out of his hair. 

And then the awkwardness set in.

For all the things they had in common, all the memories they shared, and all the missed time they had to cover, neither of them said a word. Mac stared out the window, and Merida’s hand began to fidget in her lap. Never one to allow for uncomfortable silence, Merida broke first. 

“Thank you again, Mac, for lettin’ me stay with ye. I really appreciate it. More than ye know. And my bank account thanks ye. If it weren’t for you I’d be spendin’ two months’ worth of pay on a mediocre hotel uptown, and I’m tryin’ to save for my own place once I graduate and…” She trailed off, realizing she was rambling, and buried her face in her hands. God she was such a fool sometime. How was it this boy (man, her mind corrected automatically) who she hadn’t seen in almost three years was able to take her from a confident, headstrong girl to a blithering idiot in mere seconds? 

Head still hidden behind curls and her hands, Merida was startled when she felt a soft hand grasp her chin lightly, turning her to face Mac. He was grinning from ear to ear, the great prat, and she was about to ask him what exactly was so funny about the whole situation, when she felt his lips brush ever so slightly against her cheek. Her mouth turned to cotton and Merida was pretty sure that pounding in her chest could not be healthy. Butterflies beat furiously in her stomach and she was left utterly gobsmacked. 

“I already told ye, Merida, is fine, no problem at all. I’m glad ye called me.” 

Her eyes shot open wide, head falling to the side as surprise took over. “You are?” 

Mac pulled on his seat belt, putting the car into reverse as he continued talking. 

“Of course I am. Ye were one of my best friends at one point, and I’ve missed ye bein’ around.” Merida felt herself grin at the honesty ringing through his words, and she wondered, vaguely, somewhere in the back of her mind how she ever walked away from him. He tossed a grin at her, eyes alight with warmth, “and of course you’re as beautiful as the day I last saw ye.” Merida groaned, face flaming for what felt like the millionth time in the last few minutes, and leaned her head against the window. She had near forgotten his penance for being the world’s biggest flirt. His laughter filled the car at her obvious discomfort and she whacked his shoulder, only causing him to laugh more, but this time she laughed too. 

Yes, this was definitely going to be a long few days


End file.
